Bitácora de dimensiones
by Sennyazell
Summary: Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este será un fanfic algo extraño, en el podrán ver todo tipo de dimensiones y cambios en ellas (incluyendo personajes) para su uso.
1. Aclaraciones del Fic

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este será un fanfic algo extraño, en el podrán ver todo tipo de dimensiones y cambios en ellas (incluyendo personajes) para su uso.

En segundo punto me gustaría decir que el fic donde esta explicado más explícitamente todo el asunto de las dimensiones solo se subirá a DeviantART en la cuenta de AbgelJenns.

_Personajes que usaremos en el fic son propiedad de:  
Phineas y Ferb, primera generación © Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.  
Phineas y Ferb, segunda generación © Angelus19, Sam-Ely-Ember y Melty94._


	2. Dimención numero 8426

_**Advertencia: este fic es un 80% lemon, si no crees aguantarlo no lo leas.**_

_**Aquí veras una dimensión donde Ferb y Vanessa con compañeros de tesis en la universidad y ambos tienen pareja, tras un deseo incontrolado por ambos terminan haciendo cosas que los harán quedarse juntos.**_

_**Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Sayonara.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**El calor, Vanessa y Ferb I**

-¡Hace demasiado calor, rayos! -grito Buford a todo pulmón pues ya no soportaba el sofocante calor que atacaba Danville y menos porque estaban en el jardín botánico de la universidad de Danville.

-¿A qué temperatura estamos? -pregunto Isabella.

-De acuerdo con mi laptop, estamos a… 38 grados… -contesto Baljeet antes de limpiar el sudor de su frente.

-¡No puede ser!- gritaron todos al unísono, no había hecho tanto calor en años.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa? Ferb y yo podríamos pedirle prestado el coche a mamá y papá para ir a la playa sur, solo tenemos que llamarlos por teléfono y mañana a las 8 am nos saltamos las clases para ir -propuso Phineas.

Los seis chicos de la misma edad, aproximadamente 18 años, sudaban como nunca en su vida y ni la limonada más fría y deliciosa podía minimizar lo que sentían.

-No me saltare las clases solo por sus caprichos… -comento la ruda pelinegra.

-¡Vamos Vanessa será divertido! –la animo Isabella-. Solo piénsalo: el sol, la playa, la arena… ¡Chicos sin camisa!

-No lo sé… -contesto ella.

-Vamos. Será divertido, o ¿acaso tienes miedo de mostrar tu cuerpo usando bikini en público? –comenzó a burlarse entre risas innecesarias Buford mientras captaba la atención y algo de enojo de Ferb-. ¿No crees ser sexy?

-¿Qué cosas dices pervertido? –se quejó Vanessa mientras le arrojaba una piedra del jardín y este la esquivaba-. Y para tu información, puedo ser tan sexy que pelearías por mí de inmediato olvidando a tu novia.

-¿De verdad? –miro de cuerpo completo a la chica en cuestión sin notar la ruda mirada del peliverde-. Con tanta ropa negra encima no se logra notar nada.

-Pervertido.

-Y si es así… ¿porque no quieres ir?

-Solamente, no me gusta mucho ir a la playa, prefiero quedarme en casa con un simple ventilador en mi habitación y mi i-pod –contesto de nuevo sin detenerse y poniéndose de pie a la vista de todos. Sin más se alejó de los demás para ir a su departamento.

-¿Y tú? –llamo la atención Phineas-. ¿Qué dices Ferb?

-Lo pensare… -sin decir nada más, costumbre de peliverde, fue detrás de su compañera de departamento.

.

Al llegar al departamento encontró a su compañera de tesis en la sala junto al ventilador. Se había quitado su usual ropa negra-rockera y se había puesto una blusa de tirantes blanca y unos shorts demasiado cortos que me dejaban ver sus largas y lindas piernas.

-Regrese… -contesto un nervioso Ferb con la vos temblorosa y un tono carmesí leve en sus mejillas.

-Creí que te quedarías con los demás –respondió la chica sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Enserio no iras? –pregunto extrañado por su reacción. Si la vista de espaldas de la chica era para descontrolar a cualquier chico de solo imaginármela frente a frente el corazón del peliverde comenzó a latir más fuerte.

-Sí, así es. No quiero faltar a clases por el simple hecho de que hace calor y a ustedes les dio la gana de largarse a la playa –contesto fríamente. Estaba enojada.

-Bien, por mí no hay problema –hablo Ferb mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá individual de la sala-. ¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado en el parque más tarde y el fin de semana pido las llaves de la alberca de la escuela?

-Me parece bien, pero ¿A qué viene todo esto? –la chica volteo completamente su cuerpo y al verla Ferb recordó la burla de su brabucón amigo… Ella no exageraba para nada cuando dijo que podía ser tan sexy para que el brabucón olvidara a su francesa novia.

-Pues… yo… solo… Mmmm… -estaba en shock.

-¿Te pasa algo Ferb? –sin darse cuenta la chica se levantó de donde estaba para ponerse gusto frente al él, dejándolo aún más nervioso de lo que estaba.

El peliverde sintió su cuerpo acalambrarse mientras sentía su corazón estallar en sus oídos. Vanessa estaba frente a él, a escasos centímetros, y él podía captar con claridad su dulce perfume y algo del calor que su cuerpo emanaba.

-¡Fe-Ferb! –grito la pelinegra captando la atención del chico sobre ella-. ¿Pero… que haces? ¡Suéltame! -sin darse cuenta en absoluto de sus actos Ferb se arrojó sobre ella para caerle encima hasta el suelo.

Sin hacer caso del sin fin de cosas que Vanessa le gritaba al chico, quien la tenía aprisionada contra el piso sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas, la beso sin contenerse en lo más mínimo. En ese momento no importaba que ambos tuvieran pareja, no importaba que fueran compañeros en la universidad y eso podría comprometer su trabajo, ellos solo sabían que ese beso les hacía sentir lo que nunca antes habían sentido en sus vidas.

De la nada, como balde de agua helada, la realidad golpeo al inteligente chico separándose de ella por culpa de la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. La realidad es que ambos tenían pareja y por vivían en el mismo departamento, haciendo de eso algo extraño y tal vez prohibido. Se levantó con rapidez dirigiéndose a la puerta sin decir nada.

Solo una idea paso por su mente. "Tengo que alejarme". No pensaba que haría al salir del departamento, ni mucho menos que le diría cuando la volviera a ver; solo pensaba en alejarse para no hacer que esa locura cobrara mayor intensidad.

Cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta algo lo detuvo de golpe. Unos brazos cálidos lo abrazaron por detrás impidiendo que se moviera.

-No te vayas Ferb, por favor, no me dejes sola –la voz de la chica apenas y se escuchaba, pues su cara estaba pegada a la espalda de Ferb.- No me dejes ahora que sé que tú… Que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti…

-¿Tu… me qué? –pregunto el atónico chico.

-Si Ferb, te amo con toda el alma, quiero estar contigo, quiero que estemos justos para siempre -dijo poniéndose frente al peliverde.

-Vanessa… yo… -el guapo chico no pudo continuar, fue silenciado por un beso igual de apasionado que el anterior por parte de la chica.

-Shhhh… Hablas demasiado, solo déjate llevar –Se colgó de su cuello para no separarse de él.

.

Llevaban minutos besándose como por tanto tiempo lo hubieran deseado. Sin poder ocultar el deseo que comenzaba a emerger de ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar por el departamento entre besos hasta chocar con la cama de la habitación del chico. La parte racional de Ferb le gritaba que debía de salir de allí o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que ambos podrían arrepentirse.

"¿Pero desde cuando le presto tanta atención a la razón cuando estoy con Vanessa?" Grito para sus adentros el más que nervioso y deseoso peliverde.

-Vanessa… No me tortures así…

-Ferb yo…

-Te esperare… todo el tiempo que tú necesites. Pero no tienes que hacer esto, ni siquiera somos novios e incluso los dos tenemos… -trato de hablar el chico entrecortadamente en un último intento de que esta reaccionara ante la situación que tenían en ese momento.

-Ferb, no necesito que me esperes, lo único que necesito es que me digas que me quieres tanto como yo a ti.

-Te amo Vanessa. Desde el primer instante en que te vi…

-Ferb… -un nuevo beso silencio la habitación y ambos se dejaron caer en la cama suavemente.

La pelinegra empezó a quitar la camisa de su amado mientras él besaba su cuello con pasión. El chico le quito la blusa a ella con tanta rapidez que casi se la arranca, ambos arrojaron la camisa ajena para algún lugar de la habitación para mirarse a los ojos por un par de minutos. Ferb se volvió loco hipnotizado por los ojos de su amada y empezó a lamer su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas violáceas con cada beso que le daba.

Mientras Ferb despojo a Vanessa de su sujetador, ella desabrochaba su pantalón y empezó a meter su suave mano debajo de sus boxers.

-Quién diría que la chica más ruda y estudiosa de la escuela sería tan pervertida –dijo Ferb con sensualidad en el oído de la chica. Con una mano acariciaba sus muslos y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla, ambos se besaban apasionadamente jugando con sus lenguas y saboreando el sabor del deseo.

Cambiaron de posición: ella encima de él. Vanessa poso sus rodillas al costado del peliverde y le acorralo contra la cama.

-Te amo Ferb.

-Yo también –dijo él mirándola a los ojos con lujuria-. I'm gonna make you mine, tonight, tomorrow and forever, because we were born to be together.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos viéndose a los ojos con deseo y más que lujuria, cambiaron de posición. Ferb no aguanto más y la hizo suya tratando de controlar sus impulsos. El estar así, juntos, era como tocar el cielo. Ambos terminaron profundamente dormidos y abrazados con tanta fuerza que daban la impresión de tener miedo, miedo de que los separaran.

.

.

Al día siguiente no se vieron hasta la escuela pues ella tenía clase más temprano que él. Ni Vanessa ni Ferb se dirigieron la mirada el resto de las clases ya que se ruborizaban de solo recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Regrese… -dijo Ferb al ver a la chica recargada en la puerta de la entrada.

-Te estaba esperando…

-Vanessa yo… yo…

-¡Termine con Johnny! –gritó la chica enrojeciendo al instante y sin dejar que Ferb continuara hablando.

-Yo… Termine con Gretchen –contesto el peliverde antes de jalar a su amada hacia él y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

Desde hace mucho eran amigos y ahora, lo seguían siendo, pero con más pasión en su interior… Amigos, novios, amantes, futuros esposos… Simplemente eran almas que estaban en ese mundo para estar juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

**El calor, Vanessa y Ferb II**

(_Y aquí la secuela a petición de un amigo…_

_A quien agradezco su colaboración con esta segunda parte del fic_)

No había sido fácil aclarar lo suyo ante ellos mismo como para tener que lidiar con lo que tenían encima. Ambos chicos habían quedado de la peor manera a ojos de todo Danville; no solo los veían como los rebeldes que engañaban a sus respectivos novios quien sabe desde cuándo, sino que ahora el que siguiera viviendo en el mismo departamento los había puesto en evidencia en la universidad y con sus familias. Todos en la escuela los criticaban cuando pasaban por los salones, fueran juntos o no ellos ya eran la comidilla diaria de todos a excepción de sus amigos, los cuales aún veían extraño que comenzaran a salir como pareja.

-Saben que yo los apoyo jóvenes. Siguen siendo los mejores en mi clase, han ayudado a ganar diversos premios a esta institución y mientras ambos eso se mantengan en ese lugar yo misma me encargare de que el director no les haga un drama por su situación sentimental.

-Muchas gracias profesora –contestaron el peliverde y la morena para terminar la plática seria que habían tenido con su profesora de Química.

La exnovia de Ferb, Gretchen, había terminado con él en buenos términos; ambos platicaron y ante la sorpresa de la chica con gafas por la situación decidió seguir siendo amiga de Ferb y deseándole toda la suerte del mundo con su amor. Todo lo contrario a Johnny, exnovio de Vanessa, quien ya había ido varias veces al departamento para amenazar al chico y rogarle a la chica por que regresaran.

-Lamento meterte en eso así…

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Claro que no Ferb, yo solo… -el chico la beso frente a todos los chicos que se encontraban paseando por los pasillos sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

-Déjalos que hablen –junto sus frentes el chico-. Nosotros sabemos cómo ocurrieron las cosas.

-Vámonos a casa.

-¿Te importa si te dejo en casa? Tengo algo importante que hacer…

-Importante… ¿Con quién? –su ahora novio la miro extrañado-. No me hagas ponerme celosa Fletcher.

Ferb rio ante la idea de la chica que amaba y la beso nuevamente. La linda pareja prosiguió su camino sin importarles los susurros y cosas raras que llegaron a escuchar y ver en su camino al autobús para regresar a su departamento. Ferb se dirigió a su casa para hablar con sus padres sobre los chismes que comenzaban a rumorearse por ahí, no quería que su familia conociera solo la versión de los no interesados en la situación real.

Por otra parte la chica regreso al departamento solo para sentirse en un horno, el calor esa semana no había aumentado ni disminuido pero se sentía más notorio en casa donde por una extraña razón no se sentía casi ninguna o mínima brisa de aire. Aun así la chica cocino, limpio y realizo su tarea en espera de su novio hasta que no aguanto el calor sofocante. Se dio una ducha que la refrescó solo por un rato. Su muy diminuto short de mezclilla y su delgada blusa blanca de tirantes no la ayudaban mucho a calmar ese sofocante calor que producía una extraña sensación en su garganta que no podía ser aliviada ni con la más refrescante agua.

-¡Odio este estúpido calor!

-¿De verdad?

-Ferb… -el chico había llegado a casa sin que ella lo notara y quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándole-. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Voy a darme un baño…

-Ferb que paso –la chica se levantó a seguí al chico mientras este simplemente la ignoraba-. ¿Ferb me escuchas?

-Necesito estar solo Vanessa –no solo estaba ignorándola, el chico realmente se veía molesto por alguna razón.

-¿Ferb que paso? –la intensidad y angustia de esta aumentaban con facilidad-. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Los gritos de la chica en busca de una explicación continuaron provocando que el enfado de él fuera aumentando poco a poco. Sin saber de él mismo deseo estrangularla para acallar sus gritos, darle algún tipo de castigo por gritarle de aquella manera, pero sabía que no podía dejarse dominar por aquellos sentimientos ya que no era culpa de Vanessa lo que había ocurrido en su casa y no quería estropear su relación por una estupidez. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza, mientras sentía hervirle la sangre, todo en un intento de calmar la ira que crecía en su interior. Y al fin, Ferb Fletcher, perdió toda paciencia.

-¡Dije que quiero estar solo!

De un solo empujón, con toda su fuerza, apoyo a la chica bruscamente en una de las paredes del pasillo al baño y con un rápido movimiento, inmovilizo las manos de la joven una a cada lado de su cabeza, para apretarse contra ella y mirarla de una forma jamás creída por él.

La voz de Vanessa se acallo al segundo. La mirada del peliverde demostraba claramente la verdad de sus palabras. Simplemente había llegado de pésimo humor. Podía ver claramente la ira encendiendo los ojos del chico. Pero por una extraña razón Vanessa no sintió en absoluto algo de temor, el cuerpo de su disgustado novio estaba demasiado cerca del suyo para pensar en algo más que no fuera aquello y, principalmente, en las posesivas manos que la sujetaban sin que pudiera moverse ni un centímetro.

"¿Por qué está molesto conmigo? Yo solo… Cielos. Ferb se ve tan sexy sudando…"

Y casi sin percibirlo, mientras pensaba en como lo hacían ver esas resplandecientes y diminutas gotas de sudor que recorrían su cara y cuello, su cabeza se inclinó sobre él y sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso. Su cuerpo se estremeció de placer al sentir los cálidos labios en los suyos. El sexy chico abandono su boca para mirarla perplejo durante unos segundos. ¿Qué rayos hacia? Aquellos ojos azules que apenas unos segundos atrás le habían mirado angustiados y enfurecidos por no tener respuesta parecían ahora arder por el mismo fuego que comenzaba a quemar sus entrañas. Ya era demasiado para pensar, la cálida boca de su chica, su insistencia y su beso había encendido aquel deseo que había crecido poco a poco en su interior y que no podía controlar. No pudo más que volver a besarla, llenando su boca nuevamente.

Empezaron a besarse con una desesperación casi inhumana, invadidos por una pasión que no sabían de donde habían encendido y que ahora les dominaba.

Gracias a la abertura de los labios de la chica, es como Ferb pudo acceder más fácilmente a su boca, mostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella; sus lenguas comenzaban a jugar, los dos querían tomar el control del beso y aquello hizo que los dos chicos quisiesen más. En segundos los brazos de Ferb cedieron liberando las manos de la pelinegra, las cuales rodearon su cuello para apretarle con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Las manos de él se posaron posesivas sobre sus pechos mientras su boca seguía devorándola de una forma exquisita.

Pero aquello no era suficiente para él. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Ferb levanto a Vanessa en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Una vez ahí la coloco en el suelo junto a la cama para comenzar a desvestirla.

-Ferb –el chico no controlaba sus acciones cuando la chica decía su nombre de aquella manera.

En segundos la blusa y el short de la chica caían sobre el suelo de la habitación seguidos de la camisa y pantalón de él. El calor del departamento se volvió un congelador comparado con las llamas que ambos sentían en sus entrañas. Vanessa le dio la espalda al chico para retirar las cobijas de su cama y recostarse únicamente en las sábanas blancas mientras le esperaba impaciente por caricias y este se desvestía. La mente de Ferb se quedó en blanco al verla ahí. Por fuera se encontraba totalmente inmovilizado al verla, es cierto que antes la había visto en esa forma, pero nunca con su morena dispuesta a complacerle. Por dentro, el deseo y lujuria se mezclaban en un coctel simplemente imposible de evitar. Y como no sí lo único que cubría a su querida era su lencería y una sábana intencionalmente colocada por la chica entre sus muslos. Ella con una mirada pícara esperaba, allí.

-Vamos Ferb, acá estoy sólo para ti -y el simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de su cuerpo, cubierto arriba sólo con un sujetador gris, de encaje, algo húmedo dado el calor que ya de por sí era tremendo en la habitación, y abajo, el peliverde extasiado al ver esas dos largas piernas, y su feminidad solamente cubierta por un sexy boxer femenino negro, con algunas transparencias atrás, las cuales habían imaginar al peliverde las cosas más sucias que jamás haya pensado.

El peliverde se le acercó sigilosamente a la espalda de su morena, recostada ya de lado y susurro en su oído: -Hoy te voy a sentir como nunca –el chico sentido el cuerpo de ella estremecerse ante su cercanía, tan cerca que ambos podían sentir el calor emanar del cuerpo ajeno.

El sexy peliverde hizo que su chica se sentara en la cama, frente a él, para al instante, tomando una funda de almohada, cegarla. Ella temerosa, sólo dejó salir una sonrisa sin querer. Empezando a besarla aún más apasionadamente desde su cuello, poso sus manos en el busto de ella, y claro, ella sin ver cada sensación se magnifica. El peliverde al mismo tiempo que la besaba le tocaba el centro más sensible del busto de su amada, lo cual provocaba que ella arqueara la espalda en signo de placer. Sin poder resistirlo más desajustó el sostén dejando desnudas las feminidades de ella.

-Ferb frótalas –jadeo deseosa de caricias, implorando por placer desenfrenado.

Esta vez las manos de Ferb se posaron sobre sus pechos desnudos como fuego abrasando su piel haciendo círculos lujuriosamente. Vanessa no pudo contener el gemido que escapo de su boca. Sus pechos eran grandes y redondos, su piel firme y aterciopelada que se sentía quemar bajo los dedos del chico. "Sin duda una exquisitez digna incluso de un príncipe…" pensaba Ferb "No. Vanessa es solo mía"

Haciendo combinaciones de frotar y pinchar Ferb había llevado a Vanessa a un punto donde las horas son segundos, no existe el mañana y sólo se piensa en una palabra, deseo. El peliverde sabía que le quedaba la zona más erógena de toda mujer y bajando sus manos, por la espalda, toco su muy firme y atractiva parte trasera.

-Sí te hice sentir, espera lo que viene -le susurró a su amada con un tono divertido y pervertido en su voz-. ¿Qué es esto… lycra? -y tal niño haciendo una travesura halo un poco el elástico del boxer negro para soltarlo y hacerla quejar dada la presión ejercida en "sus partes"-. Amor… ¿te quejas de dolor o placer?

Ella no pudo responder más que con un: -Continua.

Ferb sonrió satisfecho, la recostó un poco sobre sus piernas para besar su vientre. Mientras lo besaba coloco dos de sus dedos en la zona que nadie jamás había tocado. Ella arqueando su espalda y quejándose silenciosamente sólo provocaba que él fuera más intenso; y que más que tocándole con sus tres dedos centrales de su mano haciendo un movimiento constante de arriba-abajo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella tuviese que dejar que la pasión la absorbiera y su fisiología traicionarla.

-Ya te estas mojando acá abajo. Mejor te quito esto para más comodidad –así, la recostó por completo en la cama colocándose a un lado para despojarla de la prenda.

-¡Eres un malvado pervertido Fletcher! –el chico rio antes de arrancar la prenda con lujuria.

Una vez que sus manos quedaron libres se aventuró entre sus piernas descubriendo un paraíso que nunca imagino. El sexo de la chica estaba cálido y húmedo, y los dedos de él lo acariciaron con lujuria y pasión preparándolo para él. Vanessa podía sentir sus caricias de su amado como un maravilloso sueño. Nunca antes unos besos le agradaron tanto, nunca antes unas manos le habían hecho encender su deseo con tanta fuerza. Las caricias que le hacía eran una delicia que la excitaba.

La chica quiso quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero su amado la detuvo susurrando: -Aun no amor…

Deseosa porque Ferb entrara en ella comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amado con determinación y pasión. Ni siquiera podía contener sus gemidos ahogados por los besos del chico. Aventuro sus manos en la ropa interior que él aun llevaba puesta y sin limitación envolvió plenamente el grueso y duro miembro del chico y comenzó a acariciarlo deseosa.

Cuando Ferb sintió la cálida y suave mano de ella alrededor de su sexo, un ronquido escapo de su garganta, ella lo estaba excitando de una forma brutal que le impedía contenerse. Así, se vio obligado a retirar sus manos de la chica, para impaciente, colocarse entre sus piernas y como si ella estuviese tan deseosa como él, la chica rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, preparándole para entrar en el paraíso. Pero él no se lo iba a poner fácil.

-Ferb… -la chica sintió sus muñecas aprisionadas por una tela. Esta le impidió moverse más debajo de su cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres…? –el chico amarro las manos de su amada a la cabecera de la cama, aun vendada de ojos, con otra funda de almohada para pellizcar sus rosados y erectos pezones. Vanessa enloqueció, soltó diversos gemidos que la hicieron sentir algo incomoda. Pero entonces, pensando que no podía haber nada más excitante que esa sensación, el chico dejo sus manos para besar y lamer sus pechos. Sintió su cálida lengua alrededor de su pezón provocando que este se endureciera aún más y el chico llenara su boca con él.

-Ferb… por favor…

-¿Qué es lo que desea mi esclava… mi diosa? –ronroneo el peliverde en sus oídos.

Vanessa, presa del deseo y sin vista, no pudo contestar. Apretó sus labios tratando de contener los gemidos que el chico le produjo torturándola.

-Si no me dices lo que deseas yo no sabré que hacer… -Ferb dejo de tocarla por completo.

-¡Ferb! ¿De verdad me harás pedírtelo? –el chico no volvió a tocarla o hablar para volverla loca-. Ferb… No te detengas.

-Di lo que deseas.

-Te deseo a ti Ferb. Te deseo con toda mi alma -contesto ella desesperada.

Ante aquella respuesta el chico volvió a besarla con todas sus fuerzas. Se besaron con más que impaciencia durante unos segundos proviniendo lo que vendría a continuación. Ferb no aguanto más y de una sola envestida entro en ella llenándola de una forma casi perfecta. Como si los dos hubiesen estado hechos a medida el uno para el otro.

El gemido de ella resonó con un magnifico eco por toda la habitación. Ferb empezó a moverse en un interior de una forma lenta y pausada, mientras sus labios se saboreaban dulcemente. Con cada envestida Vanessa dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido de placer, sintiendo como poco a poco su novio iba aumentando el ritmo. En pocos minutos la chica se vio presa de un placer que se extendía por su cuerpo como oleajes, llenándola completamente, volviéndola loca. Su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y su espalda se arqueaba de placer bajo su cuerpo, cuando al fin un enorme orgasmo estallo en su interior dándole a conocer un placer que ni siquiera hubiese sido capaz de imaginar mientras de su boca, el nombre de Ferb, se escapaba en un placentero gemido.

Aquello derroto al chico. Nunca antes su nombre había sonado de aquella manera y eso lo precipito en su propio orgasmo, derramando toda su vida en el interior de su amada. Pero aquello no había sido suficiente, el deseo que en ellos se había encendido había sido apenas saciado. Vanessa podía sentir a Ferb dentro de ella, duro y palpitante de placer, ansioso de volver a empezar.

-La noche apenas comienza amor.

.

-Ferb… Sigo atada.

-Lo sé.

-Eres un tramposo Fletcher –le regaño su amada aun jadeante de pasión.

-Bien… no te enojes amor –susurro mientras le desataba las muñecas y destapa sus ojos para girar sobre la cama y quedar debajo de ella.- Adelante, tu turno –jadeo el chico-. Explora, haz lo que tú quieras. La noche es larga –le cedió el mando a su chica.

-¿Lo que yo quiera? –pregunto ella mirándole a los ojos.

En respuesta Ferb se recostó por completo en la cama colocando sus manos tras su cabeza.

-Pues esto es lo que quiero –le susurro y beso, un beso desenfrenado mientras el quitaba sus manos de su cabeza y con ellas recorría su espalda.

La chica comenzó a mover sus caderas para que el de sus intimidades, muchos gemidos y gruñidos roncos se les escaparan de la boca. Sus movimientos iban coordinados con su acelerado respirar. Ella empezó a lamer de sus labios hasta su pecho, tortuosamente, para bajar aún más. Con un dedo toco su virilidad totalmente lista para la acción, nuevamente. La masajeo con su mano desesperándole con cada movimiento, sus suaves manos le volvían loco.

-Vanessa –la llamo preso de la lujuria con la cabeza hundida hacia atrás en la almohada, ella siguió con lo suyo pero hizo un sonido en señal de que escuchaba-. Detente… –le suplico, sabía que si la chica no se detenía se dejaría ir en su mano y eso sería vergonzoso.

-¿Por qué, acaso no te gusta? –el chico se debatía entre detenerla o no.

-No es eso, es que si no te detienes me voy a venir –le advirtió.

-Eso jamás –respondió en un puchero para inclinarse, llenarlo con su boca y comenzar a lamerlo como caramelo.

El peliverde trato de controlarse, pero después de unos minutos cedió. Casi muere de vergüenza cuando se liberó con plenitud, pero por el contrario, lo que ocurrió después le sorprendió: la chica se levantó y trago lo que había en su boca. Así que rápidamente tomo a Vanessa de los hombros y la empujo hasta quedar sobre ella nuevamente.

-Bien, traviesa, ahora me toca a mí, otra vez –le ronroneo sensual y ronco en su oído.

Vanessa estaba más que sonrojada, pero le encantaba como jugaba su amado, así que dio libre acceso a su cuerpo. Ferb beso sus labios, con una mano le sostuvo la cabeza y con la otra tomo su cintura, bajo hasta su muslo y de ahí fue a hasta sus glúteos para pasar rápidamente a su sexo; amaba sentirla bajo sus manos, y aun mas amaba como ante un toque en esa de la chica, ella ponía roja como una jitomate y no podía evitar gemir para él.

La chica reprimió un grito en la boca de él, sentía como un intruso se movía en su interior, era una sensación aun extraña, pero no pudo evitar romper el beso y morder su labio inferior cuando un segundo intruso entro y comentaron a moverse juntos. Ferb profundizo más el beso, sin importarle la mordida, y siguió trabajando en ella.

-Por favor solo hazlo, quiero sentirte nuevamente.

Él obedeció, sus dedos y entro lenta y tortuosamente en ella. El peliverde también estaba desesperado por entrar en ella por completo. La chica se aferró fuertemente a él, mientras con sus brazos abrazaba el cuello de su amado.

-Relájate -susurraba al oído de ella y así continúo entrando.

-¡Ah! –el chico adolorido de la chica hizo que el peliverde se congelara de inmediato.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -trato de separar un poco el cuerpo de su chica, pero ella se lo impidió.

- Si… por favor continua -decía en un tono raro en voz.

-No seguiré si no me dices que pasa -amenazante soltó un poco su agarre y miro a la chica, en sus mejillas rodaban decenas de lágrimas, algo que lastimo mucho al chico y con sus manos seco esas lagrimas

-Vanessa yo…

-No lo sé Ferb… Esta vez es diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Si –su novio no entendía nada de lo que decía y ella lo supo-. Es como si… Los dos… bueno, más bien yo… yo…

-¿Estuvieras exhausta…?

-Eso jamás nene –concluyo para besarle con pasión, tratando de que olvida eso que ni ella misma podía explicar.

Ferb dudo, pero correspondió el apasionado beso y colando sus manos a los pechos de ella comenzó excitarla para aligerar el dolor e irlo convirtiendo en placer puro. Siguió con su penetración y cuando llego hasta el fondo se quedó ahí llenándose de los extraordinarios gemidos de su novia. Poco a poco ella comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo y él se percató de que era el ritmo que llevaba necesitaba ser más intenso para remediar todo el daño hecho previamente.

Ese gran orgasmo que alcanzaron los derrumbo, Ferb solo tuvo fuerzas para tumbarse a un lado, abrasarle y quedarse profundamente dormidos en un lugar donde nada ni nadie podía separarlos.

.

.

Al amanecer los chicos se dieron un casto baño juntos para dirigirse a la universidad. Pasaron algunos días para que Vanessa tuviera el valor de preguntar por la razón del enfado de Ferb, después de todo, nunca lo había visto enojado y aunque eso los llevo al mejor día de sus vidas, la situación le preocupaba mucho.

-Ferb… ¿Por qué estaban tan molesto aquel día que llegaste a casa?

-¿Qué día? –pregunto, fingiendo demencia, el sexy peliverde.

-Ya sabes… Pervertido.

-Ah… ese glorioso día –se burló para cambiar su cara por una seriedad absoluta-. Hable con mis padres y mis hermanos…

-¿Y qué paso?

-Quieren que me aleje de ti y salga de esta universidad. El único que se reusó y estuvo de mi lado fue Phineas, pero ya conoces lo dramático de Candace y…

La chica se detuvo en seco dejando de escucharlo. Su corazón latió muy lentamente mientras buscaba los ojos de Ferb.

-Descuida –la beso él en respuesta-. Después de lo de anoche… nada ni nadie va separarme de ti.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro nena. Si quieren separarnos tendrán que matarme.

-No digas eso por favor…

-Lo siento –soltó el chico entre risitas que terminaron en beso.

Nadie podría separarlos ya, eran almas gemelas que debían estar juntas y, aunque quisieran o pudieran, ya no podían ser separados; en el vientre de la chica se estaba formando algo, un vínculo, que los uniría por toda la eternidad.


End file.
